


this spark of black that i seem to love

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Thor, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Ownership, Past Loki/Sif, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Loki, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sif,” Thor’s voice comes thundering through the Great Hall and Loki smiles, one of his devious expressions. “I wish to speak with my brother; alone. Your services are no longer required,” Thor growls and Sif untangles her hands from Loki’s curls, tugging just hard enough to make him gasp through her descent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this spark of black that i seem to love

**Author's Note:**

> i started this during finals and just now got around to finishing it. it's my first ever thorki, so enjoy! also probably some of the kinkiest smut i've written, so please note the tags. if anything squicks you out, i wouldn't read it!
> 
> feel free to come talk to me on twitter @starkbucky!
> 
> -alex

The beginning of this story rarely ever makes sense, one because it’s Thor and Loki, a relationship that no one but them will ever be able to comprehend  and second because of the terrible (wonderful) circumstances. 

Thor knows of the true nature of the congress Loki engages himself in: but it is one thing to know, and an entirely different one to be forced to acknowledge it.

Thor doesn’t mean to walk in to the sight of his brother being pinned against a marble pillar in the Great Hall by a warrior he is full capable of throwing off. He realizes that if he is being held against the cools tone in that way, he must  _want_ it: and desperately at that. Thor inches closer, careful not to dislodge himself from the protective shadow.

“My dear Loki,” the woman finally speaks and Thor can’t surpress the gasp that escapes him because:  _Sif?_ “Have you been good since the last time you had me?”

Thor cringes at the thought, but is entranced by the way Loki shakes his head.  _No._

“I- no,” Loki stutters as Sif tugs harshly on his hair.

“Tell me what you did,” Sif inquires, and Loki hisses at the force her hands are exerting against his hair.

“I thought about- I wanted, things I shouldn’t,” he grits his teen together as the words tumble out.

“Mm, and what was that?” she prompts, and Thor exhales loudly when Loki’s mouth forms a response.

“ _Thor,”_ his brother gasps and Sif tightens her grip.

Thor can't breathe, stumbling back at least two feet, deeper into the shadows. His pulse is racing, heart beating extraordinarily quick, mind working even faster, trying to catch up to what he knows to be reality. He's torn between focusing on Loki's admission itself or the desperation and need lacing the word as he uttered it. 

Thor had spent so long, so fucking long tampering down the desire to have his brother in his bed, knowing in his heart that Loki wouldn't go willingly, and Thor would never push him to something he didn't want.

But now, Thor's world is being turned upside down by a single word leaving his brother's mouth, and suddenly every fantasy, every thought was rising to the forefront of Thor's mind, and rapidly at that. Thor was dizzy with want, with need, and he didn't even try to tamper down the jealousy that flared up alongside the arousal in the pit of his stomach.

“That’s right, and why is that bad, beloved Loki?” Sif drawls, and Thor finds himself looking again, needing to see. Desperate to see his brother so needy and ready to beg.

“Because he’s my _brother_ ,” he breathes and Thor feels like he’s on fire, every nerve suddenly alight with the need and desire to touch. Gods, Loki’s beautiful like this, body pulled taut like a bowstring; begging for release. Thor can’t bear it when Sif’s hands close around the pale skin of his throat, nails digging in and almost defiling perfection. Thor can’t hold back the snarl that escapes him, a carnal sound of ownership, as he steps out from the shadows.

He opens his mouth to call their attention but no words come out because his speechlessness coincides with a shameless moan that falls from Loki’s sinful lips at the press of nails into skin.

Thor’s footsteps grow louder as he draws closer to his prize, however, and soon both of their hazy eyes meet his, and Thor’s protective state is set in full force as he opens his mouth again.

“Sif,” Thor’s voice comes thundering through the Great Hall and Loki smiles, one of his devious expressions. “I wish to speak with my brother; alone. Your services are no longer required,” Thor growls and Sif untangles her hands from Loki’s curls, tugging just hard enough to make him gasp through her descent.

“As you wish my lord,” she murmurs, leaving the two alone in silence, Loki’s signature smirk still etched on his features.

“Oh, come now brother-“

“Don’t speak,” Thor yells and Loki shivers involuntarily at the force. “I don’t desire to know the details of your conquests Loki, and I hate to meddle into your personal affairs, but this is something too far for me to turn a blind eye.” Thor shouts, trying to keep his voice steady and intimidating, but he knows Loki can see straight through his façade. And he does.

“But why? Why must it be so?” Loki grins, a challenge in his voice. Do something. The tension is thick around them, and Thor feels like he’s trying to breathe underwater while Loki’s eyes bore into him. His eyes twinkle as Thor narrows his own. “Are you somehow afraid that it will upset the natural balance of our little group? For me and Sif to lay together in such an-” Loki licks his lips obscenely then, knowing it'll make Thor want to drop to his knees, “intimate state?” Loki laughs then, loud and fruitful, and Thor’s fingers twitch with a sudden desire to summon up Mjölnir in all of her glory, make his brother see who truly holds the power between them.

“You know not what you do, Loki. Sif is a nice girl, a good one. The tricky lock twisted around your heart will only drive her downwards,” Thor says, words meaning to wound Loki's pride a bit, but Loki smirks again.

“Isn’t that the whole idea, big brother? To drive them down?” Loki says, innuendo plain as day and Thor snarls, grabbing his neck and pinning him against the pillar. A tiny moan escapes Loki's lips, and Thor’s confidence shakes.

“Ah, yes,” Loki says, albeit a bit breathless. “I see your true desires now,” Loki continues and Thor shakes his head, bares his teeth in a growl.

“Take care how you speak, brother,” Thor thunders and Loki feels the floor shake with the pure emotion of it. The pressure against his neck is enough that he can feel his pulse thumping against his brother’s palm. It makes him short of breath with want, his thought a hazy cloud of desire.

“You need someone like me,” Loki growls, still defiant even in his position. He tests out Thor’s grip by trying to push against the metal bracing his chest with clenched fists. “Tell me, dear brother, have you ever had someone in your chambers who just let you take? Truly no requests of their own, just a thirsty, all encompassing desire to please you?” Loki murmurs, hands roaming to grip at Thor’s biceps, clench at the tan skin there. Thor growls again, but it’s diminished; much less angry, and a lot more resigned. Loki bites back a smile.

“ _Enough_ Loki,” he says, the words too much, squeezing his neck hard enough to retract Loki’s airflow for a second.

Loki lets out a squeaky moan then, hips rutting out desperately; like a wanton whore, Thor thinks, but he doesn't dare speak it. Thor drops his hand them, stepping back, but Loki grips his arms before he can tear away completely, gasping, eyes pleading. Loki's bones feel weak with a desire to drop to his knees, and he does, pressing his feverish face against Thor’s thigh.

“Do not start something you do not intend to finish,” Loki pleads, gazing up at him with hazy eyes. Thor’s fists clench at his sides. “Do not tell me you have never imagined this very scenario. You can’t utter that you don’t desire me, all as I am, underneath you, my skin slick against your own, begging you to give me everything I desire, my lips encouraging you to take what's always belonged to you-”

Thor brings a hand over his mouth, parting his lips with his thumb to quiet Loki’s words. Loki pushes forward into the touch, hands placed in his lap as he gazes up at his brother. Thor’s mind twists with images of Loki naked, his own brother grinding against his hard flesh, smaller body writhing in his large lap, pressed flat against his own body as Thor's cock filled him over and over again.

Thor places a hand over Loki’s neck, the other one he tangles in Loki’s hair. He yanks Loki’s head back and at the same time tightens his grip on his neck for two seconds before releasing. Loki gasps, head slipping away into the all too familiar pleasantness, and his eyes flutter shut. His already hard cock twitches significantly, but he waits for Thor’s word to move anywhere.

“You will obey me, Loki,” Thor says, a dominating reverence in his voice that reassures Loki that Thor will take care of him. Loki is already poised to follow every command. He nods, because Thor has not given him permission to speak again, and Thor releases the hand wrapped around his neck. He grips Loki’s hair again and leads him away quickly. They manage to make their way to Thor’s chambers unseen, and Thor has no doubt that Loki's magic aided in their mission to slip away unnoticed.

Thor immediately pushes Loki into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Loki locks it with a simple flick of his wrists as Thor strides towards him, snaking an arm around his waist and holding firmly for a minute to ground Loki back to the moment before releasing him.

Thor takes his face in two large hands, smashing their mouths together, lips and tongues colliding in a fury of tastes. Thor bites at Loki’s bottom lip, reminding him who has control here, who he belongs to, and Thor can feel Loki’s body submitting to him a little bit more.

Loki's giving to Thor in tiny pieces, and Thor's taking each one; cherishing them, because there is nothing more precious then holding his little brother's trust in his hands.

Thor pulls back from the heated kiss then, hand coming to rest against Loki’s neck again.

“Is this what you wanted Loki?” Thor murmurs, and Loki gasps at the change in his tone; so much more dark and sultry. Thor embodies Loki’s perception of everything he’s ever wanted. “You wanted your brother, pressing you down, my palm against your neck, gripping firmly,”  he breathes, air hot against Loki’s jaw when he leans in to nip at pale skin.

“Gods,” Loki murmurs, frozen where he stands as Thor’s hands come up to grip at his ass through the leather, spreading him apart as their tongues tangle again.

“What else do you need, Loki?” Thor murmurs, dragging Loki by the hair again, this time leading him to the bed.

“I-I need,” he starts, biting down on his bottom lip when Thor presses him down, straddles his hips to keep him still. “I need you,” he says and Thor nods.

“You already have me,” Thor says and Loki lets out a gasping laugh.

“Do I really, brother? Do I have all of you?”

“You will after tonight,” Thor rumbles and Loki shudders at the promise, the deep reverence behind his words, hips pushing out to meet Thor’s. He fumbles for Thor’s hand again, and brings it up to his neck in a silent question.

“ _Please_ ,” Loki begs, body shaking with desire. “Please, I-I need to forget that I ever wanted anyone before you,” Loki groans, the sound cut off as Thor squeezes tightly again, pressing a firm kiss to his lips with an unspoken promise of  _I will_. 

“Away with these,” Thor commands, tugging at the lapels on Loki’s chest, and he magics them away, leaving them both naked and panting; wanting.

“Mm, you’re so gorgeous, brother; simply ravishing,” Thor murmurs, stroking one thumb across his cheekbone. Loki shivers and tries to shy away from the touch. Thor isn’t having it, and quickly rights him, gripping his chin with the hand that had previously held his neck.

“Eyes on me, always,” Thor says and Loki obeys, gnawing on his bottom lip with a nervous excitement. Thor reaches over to fumble with his bedside table, finally grasping the small bottle and tossing it against the pillow by Loki’s head.

“Can you-  _Thor,_ ” Loki moans, hands twitching at his sides. “Ah, gods, don’t let me touch you,” he gasps and Thor groans at that, leaning down to cover Loki’s warm lips with his own. He reaches up with one hand to twine their fingers together, locked tightly, and Loki whines deep in his throat.

Thor pulls back and Loki immediately brings both of his hands above his head. Thor grins at him.

“Oh,  _such_ a good boy for me,” Thor says, pressing two fingers against his pulse point and Loki tries to roll his hips upwards, desperate for friction. Desperate for Thor. 

“I've got you, calm yourself now,” Thor murmurs, opening the vial of oil. “I won't let you go,” he continues and Loki lets out a sob, turning his head away. His skin crawls with an aching need and he feels the slow burn of desire deep within his chest. He feels Thor press a finger inside and Loki chokes on a gasp, immediately bearing downwards.

“Oh, oh G-” Thor places his free hand over Loki's throat, cutting off his words. Loki's eyes close as he slams his head back, utterly silent as Thor groans filthily, adding another finger. He relieves the pressure against Loki's windpipe but doesn't remove his hand. Loki shivers at the possessive gesture. 

He feels drunk off the way Thor is looking at him, the way he's crowding into Loki's space. This is everything he's ever wanted, knowing he can push against his partner and know for sure that he'll push back. Thor is so thick, so hard, shoved deep inside him in the most intimate way and Loki can't fucking breathe with how perfect it is.

“Good?” Thor grunts and Loki is slow to speak, licking his lips lazily as he grins at Thor, threading lanky fingers through blonde hair. He brings Thor's face down and wraps his legs around his huge waist as he locks their lips again, tongue flicking over the seam.

“Perfect,” Loki purrs, and lets his eyes slip close as Thor thrusts home. He moans, deep and feral, and buries his face in Loki's neck as he pushes in deep again. 

“Mm, god brother, you're so hot for me,” Thor growls, bringing his hands up to link their fingers together, pressing their interlocked hands against the pillow. “Gods, you're so good for me, Loki,” Thor murmurs, slowing his pace slightly and Loki is too hot, unbearably so. He doesn't know if he wants Thor to keep talking or if he wants him to shut the hell up. It's quite distracting, Thor's words ringing in his ears and the hot press

“Thor please,” Loki breathes, pushing down. “You mustn't be so gentle, brother, I won't break; I can take it,” Loki grunts and Thor tightens his grip.

“Show me how well you can take it then, baby brother,” Thor growls and flips them around suddenly, manhandling Loki into his lap. Loki moans at the name, one only Thor can call him, something just for the two of them, and gasps as he sinks down completely, the head of Thor's cock brushing that perfect spot inside him. He cries out then, clenching down around Thor like a vice. Thor gasps, grabbing Loki's hips possessively.

“Move, brother, I cannot-” Thor demands and Loki scrambles to obey, bracing his hands on Thor's bare chest as he shoves down. Thor chokes, grip tight enough to bruise when Loki moves faster.

Loki can't even speak as Thor's fingers tighten around his hips as he thrusts harder, faster. He angles his hips so it's better for both of them, and there are tears welling in the back of his green eyes. Loki’s body was relaxed and pliant around him and it wasn’t long before he could feel his pleasure cresting. Thor spilled with a harsh cry into Loki’s willing body, hips jerking in short, stuttering thrusts while Loki held onto him and pulled him close.

“Oh fuck,” Loki whimpered as he felt Thor's hot seed filling him, Thor's cock slipping out with an obscene squelch as Thor flipped them back over, towering over Loki with a hazy grin of adoration. He slipped three fingers back into Loki, slick with his own release, Loki still so wet and open, pressing his fingertips against his prostate. Loki wraps a hand around himself with a cry, and it only takes a few strokes and thrusts of Thor's fingers to make Loki come hard, convulsing and thrashing around on the bed. Thor watches, helplessly enthused by how beautiful Loki is when he's coming.

Loki is panting and shaking when Thor wipes them both down, snaking an arm around his stomach and pulling him impossibly closer. Loki goes willingly, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck. Loki's still slightly afraid Thor will let go, something he knows is stupid. Thor seems to sense his hesitation, and tightens his grip.

“Are you going to leave?” Loki finally asks, breath hot against Thor's collarbone. Thor presses Loki even firmer against him.

“No, not ever. Not as long as you want me.”

Loki can't hold back a snort at Thor's words.

“How can you possibly think that I wouldn't want you? I've spent my entire life wanting something I felt was so wrong.”

“Evidently you didn't think it was that horrible, because here we are.”

Loki says nothing, just presses two fingers to the side of Thor's temple. Thor groans, suddenly incredibly sluggish, swatting half heartedly at Loki's form. 

“Sleep now, brother,” Loki grins, and when Thor's eyes slip shut, it feels like a new beginning.


End file.
